el hilo rojo del destino se une otra ves?
by carlita SVT
Summary: elegir entre dos mundos uno en el que a vivido toda su vida...y otra que siente que se esta volviendo parte de ella..entre dos amores...un amor de infancia y el otro un amor juvenil pero a la ves imposible...bueno pero son los tipicos problemas...
1. Chapter 1

Hola como van..? jejej si lo se hace tiempo k no escribo un cuento o no mis continuaciones..!pero es k se me fue la inspiración y noc como me di una idea de un nuevo cuento…pa esta pareja k tanto amo..! espero k les gustee..!

LA NUEVA HISTORIA….?

Una mañana como cualquiera en la ciudad de japon se puede llegar a ver a una chica aproximadamente de unos 17 años corriendo en un templo de las pocas q hay en la ciudad, de pelo largo y negro, piel blanca como la nieve…y unos ojos café claro q sobre saltaban su belleza natural.

Hermana pequeña: esperame…esperame… kikyou onee-sama-le dijo con dificultades al respirar

Kaede: hay hermanita date prisa la abuela esta muy mal…-le dijo parando en plenas escaleras q daban pa subir

kaede: si lose pero tu sabes que corres muy rápido además tus piernas son muy largas -.-u

kikyou: jajajaj ok te entiendo…-dijo mirándola como se agachaba a poder respirar mejor-pero vamos que la mamá estaba apurándonos subiendo las escaleras hasta lo ultimo y viendo a su madre en uno de los templos esperándolas

kaede: mamá perdón por el retraso…

Mamá: no hay problema mis niñas…pero apúrense que su abuela quiere hablar con ustedes

Las hijas: SI..!

Entrando a la casa caminando a uno de los cuartos vieron a su abuela echada en una de las camas que se encontraba hay junto a una mesita con remedios y recetas…pareciera que no fuera la primera ves que se siente mal sentándose en unas sillas a su lado.

Abuela: mis niñas quiero hablar con ustedes y se que de esta noche no paso..de tanto medicamentos me estoy intoxicando…

Kaede: abuela no digas eso…nosotras te vamos a cuidar verdad kikyou?

Kikyou: si abuela no digas eso…-agarranndole la mano

Abuela mirando a kikyou: kikyou puedes dejarnos solas unos segundos porfavor?

Kikyou: si abuela como quieras-saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta vi a su madre entrando a la cocina y se fue con ella.

Kikyou: mamá te puedo hacer una pregunta pero me la respondes con la verdad..?

Mamá: claro mi amor dime…

Kikyou: por que nunca le agrade a la abuela me lo podes decir..? siempre me hizo hacer cosas diferentes a las demás…nunca me dijo te quiero o algo parecido

Mamá: noc mi amor pero la abuela no te odia…solamente se q te quiere a su manera.

Kikyou: porfavor mamá que manera es esa…haciéndome practicar arquería? O limpiando sus reliquias como era perla que tiene como collar. No me hagas reir

Mamá: mira mi amor la verdad noc por q tu abuela será asi pero perdonala ella te quiere cuanod te vi nacer creo que fue el momento mas feliz pa ella, además el doctor me dijo que no pasa de esta noche porfavor habla con ella…pero no la hags sentir mal….

Kikyou: noc si pueda hacer eso…es muy doloroso…-siendo interrumpidas por su hermana menor que esta llorando

Mamá: mi amor q paso por q estas llorando…?

Kaede: mamá la abuela se despidió de mi…no quiero que le pase nada mamá, kikyou la abuela te esta llamando

Kikyou: de verdad…?-mirando a su madre

Mamá: preguntale sacate la duda-llorando un poco

Kikyou: si mamá-yendo pa su cuarto de su abuela

Tocando la puerta vi a su abuela parada yendo a una mesita que no esta muy lejos de su cama

Kikyou: abuela debes estar echada en la cama descansando

Abuela: kikyou no…ya se q no paso de esta noche y prefiero decirte lo que tengo q decir-seguis buscando entre los cajones

Kikyou: que paso abuela…que buscas…

Abuela: esto kikyou-mostrandole una cajita pequeña

Kikyou: abuela me vas a dar tu…

Abuela: escuchame kikyou…lo que te tengo que dicir te cambiara la vida….

Kikyou: a que te refiere abuela…-mirandola como se echaba en su cama

Abuela: mira kikyou yo cuando era joven tuve una aventura increíble…y gracias a esa aventura pude obtener lo que te voy a dar y ahora te lo paso a vos quiero que lo cuides porfavor…yo se que no será un camino difícil lose yo lo vivi pero te lo confio porque tu sos la nueva sacerdotisa de la familia…

Kikyou: abuela ese cargo le pertenece a mi madre…es ella la que sigue en la sangre

Abuela: no kikyou sos vos se salto su generación y ahora sos voj por eso es que te doy mi regalo

Kikyou: abuela yo noc la verdad…-teniendo entre sus manos la cajita que le daba su abuela

Abuela: kikyou te voy a decir algo…tienes mas poder del que piensas…

Kikyou: que quieres decir con eso…abuela necesito saber…por que me dices esto…por que a mi..? pensé q no me querías…?

Abuela: si yo te quiero? Si te quiero…sos mi nieta yo se q no te crie como a kaede pero es porq tu tenes un poder oculto que nadie puede tener…y tu aventura comenzara cuando…-pero se callo por que ya no podía hablar mas…ya su enfermedad le estaba atacando para su dormida eterna…

Kikyou: abuela dime…que pasara conmigo-su abuela dando sus ultimas fuerzas

Abuela: po…zo…-sus ultimas palabras dándole final a su vida…

Kikyou con lagrimas en los ojos: abuela…abuela…..abuela no….NOOOOOO…!-su madre entrando a la habitación por los gritos vieron la escena con lagrimas y viendo que el integrante mas viejo ya había dicho todo lo que tenia q decir

UNOS DIAS DESPUES

Todos te recordaremos como eras en vida..como criaste a tu hija y nietas fuiste una gran persona en la vida…luchaste por lo que creías y seguiras en los corazones de las personas que amas y ellas a ti…

Se escuchaba decir al cura mientras ponían el ataúd en la tierra fría desde lejos se ve a dos chicas llorando desde lejos

Kaede: kikyou onee-sama pudiste desifrar lo que te quiso decir la abuela?

Kikyou: solamente se que todo comenzara en el pozo…pero porque hay..?

Kaede: noc hermana pero dime algo…porque te dio su collar..?-viendola a su hermana tocar el colllar que se encontraba en su cuello

Kikyou: me dijo que yo soy la nueva sacerdotisa

Kaede: la nueva sacerdotisa pero eso ya no hay en esta época…

Kikyou: loc pero la abuela kagome me lo dijo por algo…-viendo el atardecer que decía que una nueva aventura comenzaría.

Desde lejos encima de los techos se ve a un chico viendo a la chica con el collar de su abuela en su cuello

¿-lo encontré…

CONTINUARA….

Espero que se de su agradoo y ya saben me dejan review para ver su opinión..! y perdonenmee..!por no escribir en una buenaaa temporada..! jejej es k ya estoy en la Universidad y ni saben que estudiooo jajajajaj MEDICINA..! jajajaja pero seguiree escribiendoo suerte chicosss.1.!


	2. Chapter 2

Holaa como estan espero q les alla gustado mi primer capitulo, ahora les traigo ell 2 cap…DISFRUTENLO!

CAPITULO 2: DESCUBRIENDO LA VERDAD…

El atardecer decía el final de un día tan triste para la familia higurashi, caminanban con destino a su casa las 3 integrantes de la familia ya que lamentablemente el padre de las niñas se encontraba en la armada de viaje por casos militares que no se sabria su llegada pero se esperaba con ansias su regreso…cuando estaban llegando a su casa la peculiar familia pudo distinguir algo nuevo en la entrada de su casa…

Tioooo…! Gritaba la mas pequeña de la familia-llegaste pero por que tan tarde?

Hola mi pequeña kaede, es que el tren se retraso y no pude llegar, como estas kikyou?

Hola tio sota, estoy bien..pero algo…confundida…

Sabes mi pequeña su abuela no quería que estén asi pro su culpa, vas aver que ella las cuida desde arriba

Ven niñas hasta su tio no esta triste porque sabemos que su abuela esta bien, mejor entremos y te ayudamos con tus maletas

Claro Sango (nombre de la madre)

Entrando a la casa y sintieron ese vacio ya que la abuela siempre las esperaba en la sala o cocinando sus ricas galletas que tanto le gustaba a las integrantes de la familia

Mamá me ire a mi habitación…estoy muy cansada…

Claro mi amor ve y recuéstate…kikyou espera…y ese collar?

Ahhh…me lo dio mi abuela-todos lo miraban pero el que estaba sorprendido es el tio sota

Dices que te lo dio kagome?

Si tio ella me lo dio me dijo que lo cuidara mucho, jejej creo porque era su mas grande tesoro, bueno me voy hasta mañana-empezo a subir las gradas su tio no dejaba de verla pensando será verdad?...que ella es la elegida pero si todavía es una niña…

Kikyou se encontraba en su cuarto recostada en su cama de color rojo sin entender las ultimas palabras de su abuela…

El pozo? No entiendo que tiene que ver el pozo..o que pozo…que tiene que ver con mi fututo..abuela cierro los ojos y aun puedo escuchar tu voz…eh…? Esta frase me hace recuerdo a una vieja canción- se apresuro y tomo su guitarra que se encontraba a lado de su cama empezó a recordar un ritmo que pensaba que lo tenia perdido en su memoria…empezó a cantar lo que se acordaba…

viajando en silencio

cuando extiendo mi mano

te siento, pero...

estas tan lejos...

asi dentro de mis memorias

cuando cierro los ojos

puedo oir tu voz

A pesar del pequeño sufrimiento

cariño está bien

Dejo de tocar la guitarra y se dio cuenta que no es la primera ves que lo esucha pero de donde?

Asi que la estabas cantando tu…kikyou

Tio sota que sorpresa…tu la conoces tio

Claro es la canción que cantaba kagome

Mi abuela? Pero porque me acuerdo de ella

Por que siempre te la cantaba desde que naciste pero desde que tu cantas la dejo de cantar pensé que no la volveria a escuchar mas…

Pero lo malo es que no me acuerdo mas me acuerdo el ritmo pero no la letra…

En eso yo te puedo ayudar, kagome siempre me la cantaba con…bueno no importa…

Con quien tio sota…?

Jejeje ya ´muy pornto lo conoceras…bueno con respecto a la canción tu abuela me dio esto-mostrandole un papel con letras de la canción que ella se acordaba

Por favor la puedes cantar para mi…?

Claro tio por que no-agarro su guitarra y empezó a tocar un ritmo lento

viajando hacia la luna

Estas dormido

envolviendote en un sueño

mientras la luz de la desierta estrella

atrae las cuerdas de la marioneta

Olvide tu sonrisa

para volvreme mas fuerte

estoy segura que si

estamos juntos, podre volver atras

Date cuenta de que..

estoy aqui esperandote

aunque el futuro sea diferente

al de ahora

estoy aqui esperandote

continuare gritando

sin duda, mi corazon

esta enrrollado el hilo que nos une

para levantarse de nuevo

en estos tiempos

no hay por que llorar

viajando en silencio

cuando extiendo mi mano

te siento, pero...

estas tan lejos...

asi dentro de mis memorias

cuando cierro los ojos

puedo oir tu voz

A pesar del pequeño sufrimiento

cariño està bien

mirame...

Estoy aquie esperandote

A pesar de que estoy perdida

en la soledad

con el viento soplando a mi alrededor

Estoy aqui esperandote

mis manos se dispersan

mi corazon te esta

protegiendo todo el tiempo

hasta que tu anterior yo regrese

no hay porque llorar

(tan cerca,tan lejos)

abre tus oidos

desarma el sueño infinito

en este momento

(me encontraras donde haya silencio)

(escucha cerca,escucha cerca)

deja la sangre fluir

A traves de todos los espacios

del universo

date cuenta de que...

estoy aqui esperandote

aunque el futuro sea diferente al de ahora

estoy aqui esperandote...

continuare gritando

sin duda mi corazon

esta enrollado el hilo que nos une

Para levantarme de nuevo en estos tiempos

no hay,por que llorar

Cuando dejo de cantar se dio cuenta que su tio estaba llorando

Tio te encuentras bien porque lloras?

Kikyou, eres una gran cantante mas grande de lo que dicen los periodistas

Jejeej gracia tio jejeje ser una cantante es lindo no…

Pero tu vida esta apunto de cambiar

Eh…por que dices eso tio no entiendo

Por que estas apunto de entender el secreto que guarda esa perla que tiene en el cuello y el por que tu abuela te lo dio a ti-kikyuo lo miraba confundida el secreto…?

Asi que es ella sota- kikyou miro asi su ventana y vio a un chico de aproximadamente unos 20 años de pelo plateado de una vestimenta algo rara tipo kimono rojo y unas orjas de perro

Orjas de perro…?-kikyou no podía creer lo que esta viendo era un joven con orejas de perro-tio este joven tiene problemas genéticos tiene orejas de perro

Asi es kikyou el es inuyasha

Kikyou? La llamaste kikyou sota asi que asi te quisieron llamar…-la miraba pero inuyasha no podía creerlo era la viva imagen de kikyou solamente que conun avestimenta rara para los de la época de inuyasha

Inuyasha? Que nombre mas raro…

Sota ella es la nueva protectora de la perla?

Si inuyasha te presento a la nieta de kagome

Su…nieta…? Y la quiso llamar kikyou? Kagome si que siempre fue rara

La conocias a mi abuela.

Que si la conocía si…y siempre fue rara y molestosa

No hables asi de ella inuchacha

Hummmm…es inuyasha niña

Me sorprendes inuyasha no has cambiado casi nada

Eh cambiado según los demás paresco ahora de unos 20 años

Jejejej si antes era de unos 18

Esperen déjenme entender cuantos años tienes?

Bueno la verdad tengo unos 600 años

Como.? Pero como podes estar vivo…

Bueno es una larga historia la verdad…yo soy de otra época y yo bueno fui compañero de tu abuela en la aventura que creo q te habrá comentado…

Esta no es la primera ves que vienes verdad..?

Como dices kikyou

Es que tio yo me acuerdo que venia un chico con la misma energía de el..al cuarto de mi abuela y hablaban de que el tenia que llevarse la perla, es esta verdad-mostrando la perla de su cuello

Si es esa…pero mira kikyou el tiene que cuidarla ahora

La verdad no sota mi mundo es un caos ahora…y necesito de la nueva sacerdotisa…naraku había dejado su descendiente y el tiene el control necesito de su ayuda

Mi ayuda?

Si necesitoo que me acompañes a mi época por medio del pozo sagrado

Pozo? A eso se refería mi abuela

Si vamos porfavor tienes que conocer a nuestros amigos

Como…-pero fue interrumpida por inuyasha quela alzaba y se la llevaba con el…

Oye esperame no me lleves asi

Nos vemos sota te la traigo mas tarde

Si cuídamela porfavor

Oigan mi opinión no vale mucho?

Cállate tenes que continuar lo de tu abuela…-llevandosela con el al pozo que se encontrab en una cabaña en su casa

Espera ese es el pozo…estaba tan cerca y ni la sospechaba

Bueno vámonos

Espera, me podes bajar por lo menos…

Esta bien

Gracias inuyasha verdad…quisiera saber por que yo…

Kikyou tu eres la nueva reencarnación dela antigua sacerdotisa llamada también llamada kikyou y puej tu abuela fue la reencarnación de ella y ahora sos vos

Yo soy la que va a cuidar la perla

Si su nombre es la perla de shikon es la que da poderes a los demonios de mi época yo por ejemplo soy un medio demonio

Espera…hay demonios del otro lado del pozo?

Si contra ellos vas a luchar

Sabes me olvide que tengo un concierto en 5 dias y tengo que alistarme

Muy tarde niña vámonos-empujandola al pozo

Noooo….inuyasha- cayendo al pozo y viendo un fondo azul brilloso

Kikyou no te peocupes yo te cuido-abrazandola cosa que kikyou se sonrojo

Esta bien inuyasha-vio que todo se detuvo y vio que se podía ver el cielo

Bienvenida a mi mundo…kikyou- saliendo del pozo vio que todo era un campo verdoso y nada de edificios…

Pensando: creo que es esta mi nueva aventura…porfavor cuidame abuela…

CONTINUARA….

Espero que les alla gustado dejen RR los espero en el sgte capi y gracias a los que me dejaron sus opinionesss…!


	3. Chapter 3

Holaa como van espero k les alla gustadoo el anterior capitulo espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo…

CAPITULO 3: EL HECHIZO ANTIGUO…

Bienvenida a mi mundo kikyou-decia un medio demonio dándole la mano para que pueda salir del pozo.

Inuyasha verdad..? dime que época es esta…?

Bueno la verdad es la época de luchas y monstruos…pero no te preocupes kikyou yo te protegeré…

Inuyasha..dime algo…mi abuela no había temrinado el trabajo aca.?

Mira kikyou la verdad es que kagome decidió irse de este mundo con la perla de shikon- kikyou lo miraba pues lo decía con cierta tristeza como si el …

Inuyasha…tu tenias algo con mi abuela?

Ehh…! N..no- kikyou lo miraba con una cara "bueno esa ni mi perro te la cree"-dime la verdad inuyasha

Mira…eso es asuntoo mio no te metas…

Kikyou con rabia empezó a caminar de la rabia que tenia por que ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato en especial de un especial extraño

Oyeee espera..te puede pasar algo-empezando a seguirla

Sabes que inuyasha no estoy acostumbrada a ese trato asi que mejor empieza a cambiar ese tipo de trato si vamos a "trabajar juntos"-lo dijo mirándolo fijo pero cambio de repente la mirada a una de "por que me miras asi" lo que esta viendo no lo podía creer inuyasha la estaba mirando con unos ojos tiernos..

Inu…yasha..? te encuentras bien..?

Si..si..Kikyou…es que..Bueno te le pareces tanto a las dos…

Eh…hablas de mi abuela y de la anterior kikyou?

Bueno no importa vamos tienes que conoces a rin..ella es la nueva sacerdotisa de la aldea…bueno no te vas a sorprender..pero ella es como yo..es una medio demonio por su madre humana y mi hermano demonio…

Bueno…la sacerdotisa es medio demonio…muy bien eso es algo que nunca escucharía pero bueno…alguien mas a quien voy a conocer…?

Bueno ahurita te explicamos con Rin porque tenes que hacer un trabajito por nosotros…

bueno esta bien…-diciendo esto empezaron a caminar a lo que era la aldea donde la antigua kikyou vivía y resguardaba la perla de shikon…cuando llego a la aldea kikyou se dio cuenta que todos la miraban y empezaban a cuchichear o se ponían de rodilla como dando las gracias…a donde iban era lo mismo…hasta que una niñita de unos 7 años aproximadamente de pelo castaño y piel blanca se acerco a ella y le entrego una flor de color lila lo que representaba su nombre a lo que la niña dijo "gracias por volver señorita kikyou" kikyou la miraba a la niña con sorpresa era como si todos la hubieran esperado por mucho tiempo pero no a ella si no a la antigua kikyou era como si ella fue su esperanza.

Muchas gracias y cuál es tu nombre?

Mi nombre es kimi señorita kikyou…usted va ser la que libere a la señorita sango y a los demás…?

Como dices..? Liberar a sango…?

Oye kikyou apúrate la sacerdotisa Rin desea hablar con nosotros..

Si ya voy inuyasha...hasta luego kimi…-se fue corriendo donde estaba inuyasha que era una casita un poco aislada de la aldea pero no muy lejos se veía un jardín pero lleno de yerbas medicinales…pero lo que la sorprendió fue la joven que vio en la puerta de esa casa era una joven muy hermosa cualquiera diría que es una persona muy pacifica pero se ve en su mirada que es todo lo contrario se ve una joven que lucha por sus ideologías…la joven sacerdotisa la miraba a kikyou y veía a una chica determinada, tierna y algo terca pero era digna de ser llamada la reencarnación de la antigua kikyou y claro de la ultima sacerdotisa kagome.

Mucho gusto kikyou yo soy la sacerdotisa de esta aldea mi nombre es Rin-kikyou no respondía por que se perdió en los ojos miel de Rin y en sus orejas blancas que tenia muy parecidas a las de…inuyasha?

Eh…mucho gusto…muy bonito su jardín…señorita Rin

Muchas gracias kikyou pero no lo veas como un jardín como le dices si no como tu campo de estudio por que vas a estudiar las yerbas y la arquería.

Como dice…? Estudiar…por que debería estudiar..?

Bueno porque serás la nueva sacerdotisa que tiene el deber de proteger la perla de shikon y pues el ser la protectora es un gran reto por que vas a ser maestra de las sacerdotisas, vas a ser la mejor de todos…toda gente vendrá desde lejos pa verte porque tu antigua encarnación fue leyenda era una gran curandera-al escuchar eso kikyou se sintió chiquita en su mundo ella era cantante era famosa…pero acá era como una diosa y no creía que podía ser todo eso que le decían en especial luchar con monstruos que es lo que más le importaba.

Kikyou tienes que hacer un pequeño trabajo tienes que liberar con tu poder espiritual a los antiguos compañeros de inuyasha son sango miroku y claro sus hijos…

Kikyou se encontraba sentada en un pequeño rio pensando en todo lo que le contaron

**FLASH BACK**

Kikyou tengo entendido que kagome fue tu abuela, ella vino por última vez hace 32 años y dijo que tuvo un sueño en el que el descendiente de naruko revivía en eso yo ya tenía 10 años…peor me acuerdo que idealizaron un plan que sango miroku y sus hijos quedaran en un sueño profundo en ataúdes de las ramas del árbol del tiempo cosa para que sus cuerpos no se descompongan bajo un campo de protección que estuvo practicando kagome, ellos aceptaron con tal de que todo terminara con mal que acecha a nuestro mundo y tal vez al tuyo…si lo descubre…

Como mi mundo también? Porque mi mundo, si vieran mi mundo esta todo tranquilo

Es que el pozo que se usa para que llegues a ambas épocas esta hecho del mismo árbol del tiempo por eso es que tiene ese poder del traslado de la época y vos como su reencarnación tenes el poder de deshacer el hechizo de kagome

Pero su no puedo Rin tengo miedo, no tengo experiencia, no tengo el poder-ocultando su cara porque la verdad que era mucha responsabilidad como para ella que nunca pensó terminar o pensar que necesitaban mucho de ella…

Vos podes…tenes mas poder del que piensas-al escuchar eso kikyou no pudo evitar pensar en su abuela y lo que le dijo "tenes mas poder del que piensas kikyou, se que vas a poder hacer todo lo que quieres en la vida"

Rin esa frase de donde la sacaste…

Eh…bueno…mira que paso mucho tiempo pero creo que me lo dijo kagome cuando me dijeron que yo tenia que ser la sacerdotisa.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Será que podre ser capaz de ese reto…no tengo poder alguno…

Si lo tienes kikyou…no dudes de vos…

Inuyasha…discúlpame pero es que me es imposible creer eso… todo paso tan rápido…

Mira kikyou si quieres probamos que tenes un poder oculto…

Como podría ser inuyasha…?-inuyasha le agarro la mano como para dirigirla…kikyou al sentir su mano sintió un calor interno se…sentía protegida junto a él…en este mundo que no conoce…

Bueno kikyou tira…-en un momento se encontraban en un campo de practica de arquería

Inuyasha no tenemos por que practicar arquería…yo ya se apuntar…

Enserio? Bueno entonces tira…-retandole a kikyou en lo que lanzo kikyou y cuando llego al punto exploto de un modo que kikyou no se esperaba

Inu…yasha ex..exploto…

Ves no me equivoque sos vos la descendiente…

Como no equivocarte si soy la nieta de kagome

Si…no?-en ese momento inuyasha se detuvo y vio que unos demonios se acercaban-kikyou alístate…se acercan demonios

Inuyasha es muy pronto

Si sos la encarnacion de kikyou y kagome si lo vas a hacer las dos eran buenas arqueras…aunque tu abuela le falla al comienzo pero tu ya tuviste practica

Eso creo…-sacando una flecha y alistándose para lanzarlo, cuando vio a inuyasha también se preparaba, en ese momento se pudo divisar a un demonio blanco inuyasha se dio la vuelta y camino atrás de kikyou y se sento…

Inu…inuyasha! Que haces…

Tu lo vas a matar…

Como dices…inuyasha no estoy lista….

Bueno date vuelta por que esta cerca-al darse vuelta kikyou quedo estancada no podía creer que un verdadero demonio se acercara a ella..

Yo…yo…voy a morir?-pensaba no puedo creer que mi vida termine en un mundo desconocido…en eso la perla de shikon empezó a brillar…

TU PUEDES HACERLO KIKYOU, confió en vos!

Eh…?...quien eres…como me conoces…

Yo siempre te estoy cuidando…nunca dudes de mi…

Kikyou..! inuyasha empezó a correr en dirección de kikyou por ver que el demonio se acercaba por las energías que daba la perla de shikon pero se detuvo porque le pareció ver la misma imagen de la antigua kikyou al lanzar la flecha hacia el demonio que desapareció al contacto con la flecha…

Ki…kikyou…lo hiciste!

Inuyasha! Lo hice-empenzando a correr a los brazos de inuyasha en lo que quedaron tan cerca que a inuyasha le atraía tantos recuerdos por el gran parecido con kikyou

Inu…yasha-al ver lo que pasaba kikyou se aparto por que no podía evitar sentir algo por el aunque sea unas pocas horas de estar juntos bueno unas 7 horas peor quien las cuenta…

Lo hiciste bien…

Si…

Excelente kikyou…al parecer pillaste tu poder…-salió de detrás de un árbol la sacerdotisa Rin-parece que ya estas desperatando tu poder oculto después de tanto tiempo…

Jejeje bueno este mundo tiene muchos secretos y poderes…tengo que acostumbrarme después de todo siento que una parte de mi pertenece a este mundo…

Bueno kikyou…vamos que mañana te espera un dia agotador…tiene que despertar poco a poco tus poderes…para poder despertar a miroku y a los demás…

Si…! Pero puedo irme a mi casa es que como te dije…soy cantante en mi mundo y creo que también te dije que tengo que dar un concierto en 5 dias..

Esta bien..! pero mañana tienes que volver entendido..!

Jajajaj esta bien inuyasha, como te dije este mundo es muy interesante

CONTINUARA….

Espero que les guste mi nuevo capitulo..! NO OLVIDEN DEJAR RR..!

Poco a poco seguire muchas gracias por los RR

009-ky

Srtia Lawliet Keehl

Lili-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Hasta que por fin me vino la inspiración sin mas preámbulos aca esta el 4to capi..! gracias por los RR..!

Un día normal…

Hoy me descubrí y ves ante ti lo que hay en mi…ven quiero saber que eres realidad dame felicidad que hay en ti al reír, que hay en ti al llorar…-mmm bueno creo que eso tenemos nomas de canción tengo que inspirarme desde que estoy en eso de una época a otra época ya no me puedo concentrar y para colmo…

KIKYOU YA ESTAS LISTA TIENES QUE IR AL COLEGIO!-si lo adivinaron tengo que ir a la escuela…

YA VOY MAMAAAAAAA!- cuando me entenderá mi mamá que esto de ser la sacerdotisa de la época antigua y sin saber mucho de la historia de mi abuela…me cuesta mucho trabajo tampoco la conozco mucho como pa decir que podría hacerlo ella era misteriosa en sus cosas ahora entiendo el porque…pero por que ocultármelo a mi…sera porque me paresco a la antigua sacerdotisa? No creo…-alzando su mochila lista para un dia normal en su escuela…

Buenos días mamá-dandole un beso en el cachete, buenos días papá- viendo una foto de su padre como todos los días…-mi padre fue capitán de una tropa pero desgraciadamente mi papá fue baleado por el enemigo fue conocido como un héroe ya que el se sacrifico por su tropa y bueno como mi papá era una persona muy admirable y amiguero pa colmo tengo un amigo hijo de uno de la tropa de mi papá es un gran chico se llama koga es mi mejor amigo desde pequeños jejeje bueno ahora el y yo estamos en el mismo instituto en nuestro ultimo año…

Mamá y kaede donde esta?

Ya viene mi amor dijo que no tardaba bueno ve desayunando

Si mamá-mi mamá es una gran persona no se que haríamos sin ella..jejeje podríamos decir que es la mujer maravilla por que aunque tenga muchas cosas en la cabeza se da un tiempo para dedicárselo a su familia…pequeña pero con mucho amor…el lema de mi papá no importa la cantidad que haiga en esta casa se da amor…

Bueno tio sota entonces mi abuela kagome…siempre escribia en su diario…

Si kaede no sabes cuantas cosas escribia hay ni yo sabria decirte pero cada ves que llegaba escribia wuajajaja era una chica especial…pero desde que dejo de ir al otro mundo bueno…dejo de escribir yo creo que escribia sobre ese mundo…

AH buenos días mamá, hermana..-saludo la mas pequeñaa de la casa…

Buenos días-dijeron en duo la madre y la hija…

Y dime tio sabes donde esta ese diario me encantaría leer mas o menos a lo que se enfrenta mi hermanita..

Ehhhh..de que hablas kaede…

Es que hermana tu ya llevas una semana y media y no nos dices nada…solamente que entrenas y entrenas…y bueno el tio me conto que la abuela escribia en una especia de diario todo lo que experimenta cada día..solamente que no sabe donde debe estar talvez se perdió en la mudanza-mirando la niña con una pequeña desilusión…

Pero kaede eso seria casi imposible..porque eso lo pudo haber perdidoo..desde hace antes…además para que lo quieres…

Es que quiero saber a que es lo que te enfrentaras en tu nueva vida…popro hay te enamoras de alguien de por alla..que harias..?

Ja…como piensas eso kaede no creo que me llegue a enamorar de alguien de por alla..-dijo dándole un mordisco a su pan con mermelada…

Jajaja claro por que tienes aca a koga no creo que lo dejes por alguien de alla..

Claro…uhmmmm…kaedeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..!- empezó a gritar una kikyou muy avergonzada por estar concentrada en otra cosas se le salió que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo….-bueno…vamos kaede por que si no llegamos muy tarde…

Ehh..hermanaaa no eh comidoo..

Que mala suerte por estar jugando…

T_T NO ESTABAAA JUGANDOOO… solo afirmee un punto de la charlaaaa..!

Jajaj buenos mis niñass váyanse…kaede levate tu pan en tu mano ni modo mi amor..

T_T sii mamá…me la debes esta kikyou….-empezo a correr por que su hermana ya no estaba en la casa…corrió hasta cuando la vio bajando las gradas de su templo..

Sos una malaaa onee-sama como me puedes dejar…

Jajajaj es que sos una juguetona…

Bueno..esta bien no molestareee mas con ese tema..

Mejor kaede ya sabes el por que…

Si…-bajo la mirada ella sabía que hacerle acuerdo a kikyou de ese tema…es muy doloroso para ella..Bueno quien no...Al saber que el chico que le gusta esta con alguien mas..y ni más y menos que con su prima más cercana…

Hola koga buenos días…-saludo kikyou con una cara radiante..

Ohh..buenos días kikyou, kaede, como han estado, kikyou me entere de lo de tu abuela…lo siento mucho de verdad, me disculpo por no haber ido…-le decía un chico que tenia el uniforme de su colegio una camisa negra con los 2 primeros botones abiertos con un collar que tenia una mitad de un corazón de plata unos pantalones negros y unos tennis blancos, tenia una pequeña cola de caballo y unos ojos color miel en los que se perdia kikyou…

Oh koga y ese collar…es nuevo..?

Jajajaj si kikyou..kagome me lo regalo pa nuestro 6 mes….ya sabes como es tu prima…

Si…me imagino-empezando a caminar de ida al colegio, kaede se encontraba un poco mas adelante jugando con una mariposa que iba volando hay…

Pero kikyou sabes a momentos que quisiera terminar con ella porque en nuestro aniversario salimos y quería que le comprara algo mas que su oso grande…sabes que es muy materialista pero sabes que no le di su gusto, nos enojamos pero ni modo, hoy vamos a ver su reacción-viendo hacia adelante kikyou miro también y vio a su querida prima kagome que se encontraba esperándolo donde siempre para que se vayan juntos…

Buenos días kagome-saludo la pequeña kaede junto con un abrazo que fue correspondido

Buenos días kaede, kikyou…koga…-kagome miraba con una cara de pocos amigos…

Buenos días kagome…como hs estado…

No tan bien como vos..en 4 dias ya es tu concierto…y dime en donde es…?

Es en el estadio buganvilla…no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que sea por lo menos en mi ciudad…tantas cosas que tengo en la cabeza no sabes lo feliz que estoy…

Que tantas cosas tenes..ahh me imagino letras de canciones…o algo…

Jejeje kikyou…y dime vas a cantar algo nuevo…en la clase de música…

No se koga si la maestra me deja claro si no no..

Pero tienes algo nuevo kikyou…-le dijo kagome acercándose a koga poco a poco…

Bueno…yo…si tengo una pero solamente el coro…no tengo mucho…espero tener tengo que pensar en algo nuevo..ahy algo que me falta pero no me doy cuenta que es…

HEYYYY KIKYOU….!- se escucho un grito que los asustaron a los 3 adolescentes y a la pequeña kaede haciendo que los 4 se volteen…

Se veía a un joven en la baranda de cemento parado con un tipo kimono…

Inu…yasha-kikyou lo miraba como asustada sabiendo que no le dijo que tenía clases después de 1 semana de ausencia…

Que esperas nos tenemos que ir…-bajo inuyasha de un salto sorprendió a kagome a koga y a kaede…

Inuyasha? No es un nombre raro…

Ja…y haber dime tu nombre…

Me llamo kagome…-esto sorprendió a inuyasha se llamaba igual que su abuela de kikyou kagome…bueno también se le parecía solamente que tenía el pelo más corto… y mas crespo..pero la cara y el tez era idéntico..Inuyasha no pudo articular palabras, esto kikyou se dio cuenta y rompió el silencio..

Chicos adelántense por favor..

Kikyou no te dejaremos con el…-koga se puso más delante de kagome, olvidándose por un momento de kagome

Koga por favor…ve si? Es un asunto mío de nadie más..

Si koga vamos yendo…-jalo kaede a los dos enamorados guiñándole un ojo a kikyou..

No kaede no la podemos dejar sola con este desconocido…

No es un desconocido koga-siguiendo jalando- él es el nuevo novio de de kikyou…no lo conocen por que es…el hermano de un amigo mío…

QUEEEEEEEE..! gritaron los 4 jóvenes…

Kaede como dices eso…-decía una kikyou muy sonrojada…

Kaede no digas eso…- decía un inuyasha que se dio la vuelta para ocultar su sonrojo…

Ah no sabíamos kikyou…esta bien los dejamos solos..-empezando a caminar kagome jalando a koga…-vamos koga no los interrumpas…

Si kagome vamos…te esperamos en clases kikyou…

Si no se preocupen-dandose la vuelta a ver a inuyasha con una cara de pocos amigos…

Inuyasha que pasa….

Kikyou…tenemos que irnos tienes que seguir practicando por que no fuiste te estuve esperando..

Me…estuviste…esperando?-lo miraba con una cara de sorpresa…

Que estás diciendo eres un tonto o que- bueno mira kikyou tenemos que ir a la otra época..

Inuyasha hoy no puedo tengo que ir al colegio...dime vos mi abuela no iba al colegio…

Creo que si…creo que decía que tenia matelicas…metalicas…algo por hay..

Ehh..inuyasha…no es matematicas… -.-u jejejejejeje

Si eso…jajajaj bueno esta bien te llevo si queres…-agachandose para que suba a su espalda..

Esta…bien inuyasha…-subiendo a su lomo con la cara roja…que me pasa…por que siento mi cara roja…porque…si yo estoy enamorada de koga…aunque es imposible y algo me dice que el sentía algo por mi abuela al ver no mas su reacción al saber que mi prima se llama igual…- inuyasha dime tu sigues sintiendo algo por mi abuela…porfavor dime algo…

Kikyou ya te dije que…-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sintió como kikyou se agachaba a abrazarlo a el…lo siento inuyasha…no quiero abrirte una herida del corazón…perdóname los dos estamos sufriendo…por que lo mio es casi similar al tuyo…solamente que el hombre que amo esta con otra persona…-kikyou no te preocupes esto ya lo supere solamente que no me gusta hablar mucho de mis cosas…discúlpame a mi si te lastime…

Inuyasha no te preocupes de verdad sabes que quisiera que estes en el salón…por que parece que no es la primera ves que no vienes a este mundo…- al ver la gorra que usaba…-pero dime esa ropa no me gusta mucho…veni un amigo siempre deja un uniforme en su casillero es un buen amigo mio…vas a entrar a clases conmigo okey?

Ehhhh…no estas de loca o que, no estas mal

Ajajaja vamos inuyasha tomalo como un reto mas…es un dia normal..para vos..despues de esto te llevo a comer si queres y me acompañas…

Esta bien kikyou…-bajando a kikyou al ver que llegaron al colegio, kikyou fue por el uniforme de su amigo y se lo presto para que se lo ponga…Inuyasha se veía diferente con esa ropa…se veía como todo un escolar…

Bueno vamos inuyasha…que tenemos clases primero de matematicas….-inuyasha solamente la siguió y cuando vio a muchos alumnos iguales con el mismo uniforme…el no sabia que hacer…

Kikyou esto no me gusta…

Vamos inuyasha es un dia no mas..asi vas a ver lo que es tener un da normal…como un humano…-agarrando su mano para que se apuren ya que estaban llegando tarde para su clase…

Ahyy llegamos…-abriendo la puerta y viendo que el profesor no se encontraba en clases todavía…

Kikyou…-hablo koga que se encontraba sentado en su lugar

Koga que pasoo me di cuenta que ningún alumno esta en su aula que paso…

Es que vinieron a entrevistar a los profesores…para una revista en la que se va a publicar tu vida…

Que..? de verdad hay dios mío..deben estas obsesionados con eso del concierto..

Si yo creo porque estaban pidiendo permiso..si podían estar en el aula de música para que te puedan grabar cantando en "tu vida normal"

Ahyy dios bueno….entonces no vamos a tener matemáticas…-siguiendo agarrando la mano de inuyasha, esto lo tenia incomodo a inuyasha por que el mismo se prometió que no se enamoraría de siguiente reencarnación ya vivio esto dos veces una tercera no lo aguantaría…aunque rin siempre le a dicho que la tercera es la vencida…bueno el ya no pensaba lo mismo..y menos después de dos decepciones amorosas…

No solamete música..porque después nos van a dar el dia libre no es genial..asi que pensas hacer…ahh tragiste a tu novio…-viendo a inuyasha que miraba a la nada..

Ahh si..jejeje es que tenia que acompañarme hoy dia a ver los preparativos para el concierto…

Ahh que bien..y dime me lo podiste conseguir…dime que si…

Jajajajaj claro koga t elo consegui dos asientos para primera fila…para mi concierto…pero en realidad me dieron 4…asi que uno para kaede y el otro…para vos inuyasha-mostrandole el boleto a inuyasha…

Concierto..? que es concierto…?-se sintioo un aire de que dijiste?

Jejej le encanta bromear a el.. jajajaja inuyasha como que no sabes…

Bueno kikyou…jejej este y como va esa canción de la que me cntaste…

Bueno va a asi inuyasha porque no te sientas…

Bueno-sentandose en el suelo como siempre

Bueno -.- kikyou escuchemos esa canción…-poniendo atención a kikyou que se preparaba para cantar..

Hoy me descubrí y ves ante ti lo que hay en mi…ven quiero saber que eres realidad dame felicidad que hay en ti al reír, que hay en ti al llorar…-se detuvo…

Que paso kikyou…-se paro koga asustado…

Es que no tengo mas…jejejejeje-haciendo que se callera de espaldas koga

Bueno creo que podemos agregarle algo mas…

Me gusto kikyou…-al escuchar eso kikyou miro para abajo a inuyasha…

Me gusto esta muy bonita la letra pero le falta algo…no se como haber hablas de que te descubriste hoy y quieres demostrarle a la otra persona como eres…pero nada habrá que te lo impida para demostrarle en verdad como eres…pero como eres a veces te domina el temor…

Eso es inuyasha ya me diste un tema…-se sentó en su pupitre y empezó a escribir la letra de la canción…-al terminarla koga la empezó a leer…

Mieee kikyou te pasaste esta ves esta muy bonita..para quien esta dedicada..!-haciendo que se sonroje un poco kikyou…

Es…se…cre…to…jajajaja-bueno vamos…-jalando a inuyasha de la mano…

Sabes inuyasha…no se porque pero sentía que le faltaba un poco mas igual que vos gracias…sos un gran amigo…-esto último sorprendió a inuyasha al ver que la chicas no tenía miedo de demostrar lo que sentía…

De nada kikyou-sonrió por primera vez desde que lo conoció…eso hizo que kikyou se sonrojara era una sonrisa solamente para ella..se sentía muy feliz…porque podía ver que inuyasha no es lo que en verdad muestra…es una persona sensible y amable algo testarudo pero…tierno…

Entraron a la sala de música y vieron que todo ya estaba listo para grabar…bueno a kikyou no le sorprendia nada de esto pero si que cuando la vieron entrar la vieran de la mano con un chico bueno algo raro para su mundo…a lo que no tardaron en ver los ojos de los entrevistadores que empezaron a mandar a los camarógrafos que empezó la lluvia de flashes que no perdían ni un movimiento que era ahora la nueva pareja, kikyou empezó alejándose de todos y dejándolo sentado con koga al verlo hay para que se vaya a alistar…

Vaya inuyasha se hicieorn fama en un rato espero que no la hagas sufrir a kikyou…ella es muy importante para mi es mi mejor amiga muy bien…

Ehh…oye koga…no te preocupes por eso…no la hare sufrir…-koga lo miraba viendo que en su miraba no había nada de mentira en sus palabras solamente se volteo para ver a kikyou que ya salía en manos con una guitarra..

Bueno muchas gracias por venir a grabar mi nueva canción no es muy larga pero…significa mucho para mi…-empezando a tocar

Quise mostrarme ante ti

Como alguien de duro corazón.

El tiempo pasó, me arrepentí,

Ahora pediré tu perdón.

Sabes inuyasha yo creo que esta canción es para vos por que ella me contaba de alguien a quien no podía mostrase tal y como es porque la verdad le daba mucha vergüenza, pero se ve que sos muy buena gente..ya te dije la lastimas y te las veras conmigo…yo se que es algo torpe pero ella es asi..y además lo único que tiene de su abuela es ese collar que usa siempre…yo creo que eso de la muerte de su abuela la hizo ver a otras personas con otros ojos ella no era asi…era un poquito mas alzada…

Mi indecisión causó el gran error,

Me dominó el temor,

Hoy me descubrí y ves ante ti

lo que hay en mí.

Ven quiero saber que eres realidad,

Dame felicidad que hay en ti al reír,

Que hay en ti al llorar,

Lo quiero descubrir,

Por que esperar.

Koga como ya te dije es la misma kikyou, solamente que se muestra tal y como es ella..una bella persona tanto por dentro como fuera…y espero que sigamos así como amigos y…pareja-sonrojandose viendo esto koga rio leve

Siempre temí entregar mi vida.

Hoy ya no es así,

me decidí y nada habrá que me lo impida.

Quiero que mi corazón lo goce,

un sentimiento el desconoce, el de amar

sin freno entregándose.

Gracias espero que les alla gustado…

Bravooo kikyou..como siempre lo hemos dicho tienes un futuro esperándote…-dijo esto una reportera que parece que no era la primera ves que la entrevistaba

Gracias Cecilia pero ahora mi vida esta un poco mas complicada-decia kikyou con un aire de tranquilidad..

Si nos imaginamos kikyou…con tremendo hombre a tu lado..y se ve que es mayor que vos cuantos años tienes unos 18 o 20 años…

Uju si supieras…-lo dijo como para ella..

Como dijiste cariño….-acercando su micrófono

No nada ceci..bueno solamente me falta decirles espero verlos en mi concierto..! por primera vez aca en mi ciudad..!

Ahyy que cansada que estoy-decia kikyou al salir del colegio junto con inuyasha…

Vaya aca si que te quieren mucho

Naaaa…jajaja es solamente por que tienen que hacer su trabajo y si no fuera cantante no pasaría nada de esto creeme…-agachandose como si le doliera el cuerpo…

Que pasa kikyou..-mirandola algo preocupado…

No nada…solamente me puse a pensar como seria ser una chica ordinaria…sin que nadie esperara algo mas de vos…-al escuchar eso inuyasha no pudo evitar viajar en el tiempo a su pasado remoto con la antigua kikyou cuando ella decía unas palabras similares… me ves como una humana…no puedo mostrarme tal como soy porque si no tomaran ventaja de eso…

Inuyasha y dime t egusto tu dia como un chico normal..-sacandole de su trance..

Jajajaj si estuvo algo divertido..

Espero que te alla gustado…bueno entonces mañana me tengo que faltar…

Si rin dijo que ya esta listo tu entrenamiento y puede que mañana los podamos liberar a miroku y a los demás…

Que bien…inuyasha ahora que lo recuerdo mi abuela escribia un diario…me gustaría encontrarlo…asi podre entender un poco mas esto d ela perla de shikon…

Su diario….? Que eso…

Es un cuaderno en donde podes escribir de lo que sea -.-

Ahhh

Espero encontrarlo novio mio..!

Ehhh…-sonrojado nuestro pobre inuyasha-estas loca…

Jajajajajajaj es broma acuérdate que sos mi novio gracias a mi hermana, lo que me dio mas risa fue la cara de koga…-dijo esto con algo de tristeza

No te gusto que ese chico nos viera asi no..? sientes algo por el..?

Ehh,…bueno la verdad es que si..pero ahora no se porque la verdad todo cambio..entre el y yo cuando se arreglo con kagome…

Te entiendo..

Bueno que le vamos a hacer a veces se gana y aveces se pierde…pero la verdad es que uno tiene que saber levantarse en el hoyo en el que se encuentre porque si no nadie lo podrá hacer por el….-inuyasha escuchaba y se daba cuenta que tenia razón..si no afrontaba su dolor nadie lo podrá hacer mas que el..

Inuyasha tengo hambreeeeee..!-decia kikyou como una niña pequeña…vamos a comer tallarines..!

Esta bien kikyou…-lo decía con algo de alegría por que ya podía ver la luz al final del túnel…

CONTINUARA….

Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo que les tengo.! Un besitooo.1! dejen muchos RR.!


End file.
